My Version of the Pokémon anime series
by DannyEmory
Summary: This is my version of the Pokémon anime series. It's not canon, but at least it's gonna be better! (Gen 1 saga starts!)


(Since Adve Adminis made his own version of Ash's team, I figured I would do the same, but make it into my version of the Pokémon anime series as a fanfic!)

Pokémon, I choose you!(My version)

By Danny Emory, aka Satoru Tanaka

4/7/18

Ash was excited about his first journey to become a Pokémon Master. So he got prepared for tomorrow. While in bed, he dreamt about the 3 starters: Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. Then, it was morning as Ash woke up, realizing he overslept.

" Oh no! I overslept! I gotta get to Oak's lab!" Ash got out of bed and dashed to Oak's lab. Then, he ran into his rival, Gary Oak.

" Hey, Ash! Decided to come here and get a starter? Well you're too late! I got the last starter! I'm gonna be a Pokémon Master! So why don't you just go home to your mommy?" Gary made fun of Ash. Ash got annoyed.

" Oh yeah? Well just you wait, Gary! One day, I'm gonna be a Pokémon Master! I'm gonna make you eat your words! You'll see!" Ash stands up to Gary, feeling confident and determined. Gary chuckled.

" Yeah, right. Like that's gonna happen! Well I'd better go. Smell ya later, loser!" Gary walked away, laughing at Ash. Ash knew he will show Gary who's boss.

" Oh, you just wait. I will become a Pokémon Master. You'll see!" Ash talked to himself and went to Oak's lab. He saw Professor Oak.

" Ah, Ash! Just in time! I'll ignore you being in your pajamas. Follow me!" Oak leads Ash to the Pokéballs. Ash checked the Pokéballs and realized that Gary was right. All the starters had been taken.

" Darn! Now how will I start my journey?" Ash realized this was gonna happen. Oak pat Ash on his shoulder.

" Don't worry, Ash. There is one Pokémon, but I must warn you that it's not tamed yet." Oak told Ash. Ash felt excited.

" What is it? What is it?" Ash can't wait to see his Pokémon. Oak showed Ash a Pikachu.

" Pikachu!" Pikachu looked at Ash.

" Wow! It's so cute!" Ash hugged Pikachu, but Pikachu got angry and shocked Ash with a Thundershock.

" This creature is called Pikachu, an electric mouse Pokémon. The cheeks on its face are electric sacks that stored electric energy." Oak gave Ash the data about Pikachu.

" I see. Well still, I'm glad I got myself a Pokémon! Thanks, Professor Oak!" Ash was glad to get a Pokémon from Professor Oak. Oak smiled as he handed both the Pokédex and 5 Pokéballs.

" Good luck on your journey, Ash!" Oak waves good-bye to Ash.

" I will!" Ash went outside and saw his mom.

" Ash, how many times do I have to tell you? If you're gonna go outside, switch into your clothes!" Delia scolds Ash. Ash felt embarrassed.

" Sorry, mom. But I got my Pokémon! Mom, allow me to introduce you my Pokémon, Pikachu!" Ash showed Pikachu to Delia. Delia saw Pikachu.

" Oh, what a cute Pokémon! I bet you're gonna make a great Pokémon Master!" Delia giggled. When Ash got home, he got changed and ready to start his journey. He waved good-bye to his mom and set off on his journey. While starting his journey, he looked at Pikachu.

" So, Pikachu. Are you ready?" Ash said to his Pikachu. Pikachu turned away. " I guess you don't like me, do you? Well, I like you!" Ash smiled. Pikachu got surprised and looked at Ash.

" Pika?" Pikachu wondered why Ash said that. Ash pat Pikachu on its head, but Pikachu didn't like that.

" Come on, buddy! Don't be like that!" Ash felt annoyed. Then he saw a Spearow. " Look, Pikachu! A Spearow! Use your Thundershock attack!" Ash said. But Pikachu refused to listen. " Ugh, fine! I'll do it myself! If you're gonna be that way!" Ash got irritated. He tried throwing a rock at it, which got Spearow angry. Then a flock of Spearow started attacking Ash and Pikachu. " I thought that was gonna happen! Let's get out of here!" Ash and Pikachu escaped, but the Spearows followed them. Then, a thunderstorm appeared in the sky. Ash trips and Pikachu looked at Ash, feeling worried. " It's no use. Everything I tried didn't work. My days as a Pokémon Master is over. Why, Pikachu? Why won't you listen?" Ash felt sorry for himself and Pikachu, but it was Pikachu that felt bad for not listening to Ash. Pikachu looked at the flock of Spearows and charges a Thundershock. Pikachu jumped in the sky and then a lightning bolt hits Pikachu, making unleashed the most-powerful Thundershock towards the Spearows. The Spearow flew away and the storm surpasses. Ash looked at Pikachu as Pikachu lie down on the ground.

" P-pika pi!" Pikachu was relieved that Ash is okay. Ash cried happily and hugged Pikachu.

" I'm glad you saved me, buddy! But you must be injured. I'd better take you to a Pokémon Center." Ash got up and carried Pikachu to Viridian City. The friendship bond between Ash and Pikachu had already begun. This is the first step for Ash to become a Pokémon Master!

TO BE CONTINUED...

(Yeah, as you can tell, it's a little different this time. I'm sorry it didn't turn out well, but at least I tried! ^^;

Anyways, yes, I know Misty didn't appear in this because I decided that Ash should go alone to become a Pokémon Master this time. This is why this is my version of the Pokémon anime!

There will more to come. So be patient! Until then, Gotta catch 'em all!)


End file.
